Un zeste de courage
by Epona'm
Summary: HPDM Parce qu'il est toujours difficile de dire les plus simples mots quand on est amoureux... Cadeau pour Vert Emeraude!


**Titre** : Un zeste de courage.

**Paring** ( on va s'y habituer maintenant lol ) : HPDM

**Genre** : Romance/ Humour

**Résumé** : Parce qu'il est toujours difficile de dire de simples mots quand on est amoureux...

**Note de moi **: Coucou ! Oui, oui ! Je reviens vite ! Je suis en ébullition d'idées en ce moment ( note personnelle : penser à ligoter solidement ma muse ). Alors ce petit OS m'a été inspiré de quelqu'un dont j'ai fait récemment la connaissance, j'espère qu'elle comprendra pourquoi, ( pour qui j'avais une grande admiration, faut bien l'avouer ) alors je voulais lui faire plaisir et le lui offrir... Pour qu'elle se rappelle que des fois dans la vie, faut foncer et pas réfléchir !

**Dédicace** : A tous ceux qui, comme Harry, n'ont pas le courage de dire les trois précieux petits mots...

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci mille fois de me lire ! Bisous tout plein !

Cadeau pour **Vert Emeraude** qui aurait bien besoin elle aussi d'un zeste de courage...

_Quand je te vois, mon coeur galope._

_Mon coeur fait clop, clop, clop._

_Schroumpf Poète_

**Un zeste de courage**.

**Ou**

**Les trois précieux petits mots.**

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Je t'aime.

C'est facile de le penser.

C'est facile de l'écrire.

Mais c'est tellement plus difficile de te le dire.

Je t'aime.

Beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, mais surtout pas un peu et encore moins pas du tout.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime à en crier, je t'aime à en pleurer, je t'aime à en crever.

Depuis quelques temps, mes amis me trouvent bizarre. Je suis toujours dans les nuages, je souris parfois tout seul, je suis souvent silencieux, je ne mange pratiquement plus. Et je regarde un peu trop du côté de la table des Serpents, selon eux.

Hermione soupçonne des choses.

Ginny me regarde souvent les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

Ron m'observe à la dérobée.

Neville pense que je m'enferme dans mon passé.

Et Luna chuchote que je suis amoureux.

Alors je ne réponds rien. Je souris et je te regarde .

Qui aurait cru que tu exercerais un tel pouvoir sur moi ?

Et si je leur expliquai ?

Si je leur disai que ce qui m'arrive me dépasse complètement ?

Je t'aime . Je le pense tellement fort que j'espère qu'un jour, tu finiras par l'entendre. Mais la plus part du temps, tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Quand mes yeux croisent les tiens, tu t'empresses de les détourner.

Quand on se croise dans les couloirs, tu baisses la tête.

Ce sont des petits gestes innocents pour toi. Pour moi, ce sont des petits coups de couteau, qu'on s'amuse à enfoncer sournoisement dans mon coeur. Je fais comme si je ne les ressentais pas, parce que te voir, t'observer, parfois t'effleurer est pour moi le plus beau et le plus précieux des trésors.

Avant, j'appréhendais le jour où je quitterai Poudlard. Maintenant, j'en viens à être tenté par l'idée de jeter un Sortilège d'Amnésie sur tout le château. De cette façon, je pourrai rester toujours avec toi.

Et qui sait...

Tu finirais peut-être par me voir autrement que comme le Survivant. On pourrait comme ça discuter de temps en temps. Se découvrir des points communs. Devenir amis...

Et qui sait encore...

Peut-être un peu plus que ça. Voire même beaucoup plus que ça.

J'aimerai tellement que l'on soit ce « beaucoup plus que ça « .

Que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me serres contre toi.

J'aimerai voir tes yeux briller d'une étrange façon.

Que tu me cherches partout du regard.

Que tu m'observes.

Que tu sois capable de dire ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas.

Comme ça, je pourrai dire ce « nous « que j'ai tant de fois pensé, façonné, murmuré.

Un « nous « amoureux.

Un « nous « possessif.

Un « nous « réel, et non imaginaire.

Il va être 18 h 15 et on va descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Près d'une demie heure que je regarde l'horloge murale au dessus de la cheminée. Merlin ! Que le temps passe lentement quand on attend après lui.

Ca fait trois heures que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait trois siècles.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, depuis le moment où je t'ai vu bifurquer dans le couloir qui mène des cachots à ta salle commune. Depuis le moment où je me suis senti seul, vide, abandonné.

J'ai eu envie de te suivre, afin d'être quelques minutes de plus en ta présence.

Des fois, je me rends compte que je suis pathétique. Je me dis que mon amour sera toujours à sens unique, que jamais tu ne feras attention à moi. Que jamais tu ne verras mes yeux te dévorer, mes mains se tendre quand tu passes à côté de moi.

Et dans ces moments-là, je suis seul, triste et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Rien ne peut me consoler. Ni les blagues stupides de Seamus, ni les réflexions grottesques de Neville, ni les gamineries de Ron.

Non, pour que je m'appaise, il faut que je te voye.

Et là, je souris.

Et là, j'espère.

18 h 15... Je me lève d'un bond.

Hermione me regarde d'un air surpris. J'essaye de ne pas rougir et je marmonne que j'ai faim. Ce qui est vrai mais pas de nourriture. Non, ma faim à moi est insatiable. Elle me répond au tac au tac en me disant que je dis ça tous les jours à chaque repas mais que je ne mange pratiquement pas. Que je passe mon temps à regarder en direction des Serpentard.

La garce... Elle m'a eu...

Je contre-attaque en lui répondant que c'est toujours mieux que de fantasmer sur une certaine eprsonne de notre entourage sans lui avouer ce que je ressens. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, vérifie que personne n'a entendu notre « discution « , me jette un regard féroce et s'éloigne du pas le plus digne qu'elle peut.

Qui me cherche, me trouve.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui me cherches ?

Pressé, je bouscule tout le monde pour sortir de la salle commune. Si je me dépêche encore un peu, on entrera en même temps dans la Grande Salle.

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Qui a dit que les filles étaient peu perspicaces ? J'aimerais bien lui dire deux mots à ce macho...

On est arrivés en même temps, et j'ai essayé de te sourire mais tu ne m'as pas regardé. J'ai essayé de ne pas paraître triste, de me dire que ça ne changeait pas par rapport à d'habitude et j'ai croisé le regard scrutateur de Parvati.

Sur le moment, j'ai paniqué, je me suis senti démasqué.

Elle m'a regardé, elle a regardé dans ta direction, elle m'a regardé encore une fois et... elle m'a sourit en entrant dans la Grande Salle sans rien me dire.

Un noeud à l'estomac, j'ai pris le même chemin qu'elle, m'assayant pas loin pour écouter si elle ne me trahirait pas.

Parce que je sais qu'elle sait. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais.

Et elle sait que je sais.

Les plats sont apparus, et j'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à la pizza en face d'elle afin d'entendre le sujet de conversation qui avait l'air de la passionner avec Lavande. Elles parlaient divination.

Ron s'est laissé tomber devant moi, visiblement de mauvaise humeur que j'ai choisi de m'asseoir à côté des « deux fans sybillaires « comme il les appelait souvent.

Pendant un quart d'heure, elles n'ont pas arrêté de parler du changement de Lune qui devait s'effectuer durant la nuit. Puis, Parvati a légèrement haussé le ton en demandant à Lavande où elle en était « dans sa chasse à la Mac millan « . Ron les a regardé en haussant les sourcils et j'ai entendu Hermione se raccler bruyamment la gorge. Pour ma part, j'attendais la suite avec une certaine impatience, te dévorant des yeux à la dérobée.

Apparemment, la phase numéro un de son plan était enclenché. Il tenait en un seul mot : _séduction._

Il fallait intéresser, amadouer, voire même provoquer.

Seul problème à l'horizon... Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Je ne sais pas quand il faut le faire, comment il faut le faire et à quel degré il faut le faire.

Je te regarde...

Tu ris avec tes amis.

Il faudrait que je t'approche, il faudrait que je te parle, que je dépasse ma timidité.

Pour toi, je le ferai, mais il fallait juste m'expliquer comment.

M'escusant de les interrompre et d'avoir écouté leur conversation, je demande mal à l'aise à Lavande comment est-ce que moi je pourrai m'y prendre pour séduire quelqu'un.

J'entends Ron qui s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille, j'entre-apperçois Hermione qui pose délicatement ses couverts au bord de son assiette, Seamus qui dit à Dean et Neville que j'ai posé une question sexe, que c'était pas trop tôt parce qu'il croyait que j'étais vraiment coïncé, et je vois Parvati et Lavande me regarder avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Dans un rayon de deux mètres, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.

Je m'efforce de ne pas rougir.

Je m'efforce de me dire que c'est pour toi que je fais ça.

Ils sauront sans doute après que je suis amoureux, mais qu'importe.

Je veux qu'ils le sâchent que je suis amoureux.

Je veux qu'ils le devinent.

Je veux que ça devienne évident.

Lavande me dit que pour moi, ça ne sera jamais très difficile d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon lit. Que rien que pour mon nom, des tas de personnes n'hésiteraient pas. Que si c'était juste le plaisir que je recherchait, il fallait juste que je demande.

Mais ce que je veux, moi, c'est quelque chose de vrai, de fort.

Alors elle me dit que si j'étais amoureux, il fallait avant tout que je sois moi-même.

Que je n'en rajoute pas, que je sois honnête et confiant.

Il fallait que je devienne un vrai Lion, un prédateur, que je t'attire à moi. Par des gestes lents et calculés, par des regards appuyés, par des sourires quand je te voyais.

Et il fallait que je sois sexy...

Une parcelle de peau dénudée, un sourire renversant, et un zeste de courage.

Voilà ce qui, d'après elle, te fera tomber raide dingue de moi.

Je préfère assurer en lui demandant si la personne est assez convoitée, si ce qu'elle venait de me dire suffirait.

Et là, elle regarde Parvati d'un air complice et entendu et elle me dit d'une voix sensuelle : _le corps à corps._

Machinalement, je te regarde. Tu ris avec tes amis.

Mon coeur palpite. Mes joues s'empourprent. Et j'imagine...

Ta peau... Ton odeur... Tes lèvres... Ta langue...

Je ne te quitte pas des yeux, parce que dans ma tête il n'y a que toi.

On est seuls et tu me regardes.

Tu t'approches...

Tu viens me voir. Tes yeux brillent. Tes lèvres tremblent.

Tu t'approches...

Ta res piration se saccade.

Tu t'approches...

Ta bouche est à quelques centimètres de la mienne... Et j'en ai envie... J'en ai envie autant que toi...

Tu t'approches...

Et là, j'entends le rire un peu aigu de Lavande qui déclare officiellement que je dois être amoureux.

Je ne réponds rien. Je souris.

Ron dit que c'est que des conneries, que mes hormones doivent juste me titiller.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais je sais ce qu'elle pense. Elle pense que Lavande a raison.

Les conversations changent, les plats se succèdent et je retourne à mon occupation favorite : t'observer.

Et là, je me promets que je ferai absolument tout pour t'avoir...

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Les cours commencent dans dix minutes.

Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'attendre devant les cachots de Slughorn, tout seul, avec un livre à la main, alors que tout le monde est encore en train de déjeuner.

Tu arrives toujours un peu en avance pour les Potions.

Des fois seul, des fois accompagné.

J'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu seras seul.

J'ai tout répété dans ma tête : je m'appuie nochalemment contre le mur, je fais semblant de lire quelque chose qui est sensé me passionner, je lève la tête au son de tes pas, je souris en te déshabillant légèrement du regard et je me replonge dans mon livre.

Tout ça, en essayant de ne pas rougir et de faire abstraction de mes pulsations cardiaques.

Ca doit faire la trentième fois que je relis la même saloperie de phrase. Mon ventre est tellement noué que j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir à tout moment.

J'essaye de reprendre contenance lorsque j'entends des pas descendre l'escalier en colimaçon.

Quelqu'un arrive.

Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi.

Je le sais, je le sens.

Mes mains commencent à trembler et je me répète mon plan dans ma tête, il faut à tout prix que je m'y tienne.

Les pas se rapprochent... Ils ralentissent... Tu m'as reconnu... Et tu es seul.

Je sais que tu es arrivé en face de moi. Je sens ton regard surpris qui me brûle.

Mon coeur bat vite...

Je lève les yeux, fais mine d'être surpris, souris et te déshabille lentement du regard avant de replonger dans mon livre.

Tu es comme je l'imaginais : ton uniforme impeccable fait sur mesure, tes cheveux sagement en arrière et tes sourcils légèrement froncés.

Tu fais craquer tes doigts. Tu es mal à l'aise et ça me donnerait envie de rire.

Et dire que ce n'était qu'un sourire et qu'un regard...

Des pas se rapprochent, la porte du cachot s'ouvre et j'entre m'installer tranquillement à ma place.

Ron arrive en trombes, et me demande pourquoi je suis descendu plus tôt.

Tu entres avec Zabini, tu me regardes, je te souris et tu détournes le regard.

Ron me demande depuis quand je te souris.

Je le dévisage et il ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre.

Le cours se passe dans une langueur interminable. Mais ce qui a de bien, c'est que tu es devant moi et que je peux t'observer tout mon soûl.

Tes gestes, lents et précis, tes mains qui s'agitent...

J'imagine un instant que c'est sur moi qu'elles s'agitent et mon pantalon devient un peu trop à l'étroit. Mal à l'aise, je m'efforce de penser à autre chose que ta bouche, tes mains ou ta peau.

D'une main tremblante, je défais quelque peu ma cravate et les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il faisait chaud dans ces cachots...

Slughorn nous demande d'arrêter là la potion de vieillissement, et je remercie Godric de faire retentir la cloche.

Tentant de cacher désespérément mon début d'érection avec mon sac, je me précipite dehors et commence à mieux respirer quand une main à la peau très blanche m'attrappe par la manche et m'entraîne à l'opposé de la sortie des cachots. J'essaye de me dégager mais j'arrête de me débattre lorsque je m'apperçois que c'est toi...

Que la chaleur que je ressens à travers la manche de ma chemise est la tienne.

Que tes doigts touchent indirectement ma peau.

Ma gorge s'assèche lorsque nous bifurquons à l'angle du couloir qui conduit à la salle commune de Serpentard et je commence à avoir peur. Malgré cela, je me dis que c'est la première fois que je vais me retrouver seul avec toi. Et mon pantalon devient encore plus serré malgré mon estomac noué.

Dès que l'ombre a suffisemment envahit l'espace, tu m'éjectes contre le mur de pierre et te plante devant moi.

Tu n'as pas l'air en colère. Du moins, ce n'est pas cela que je vois en premier sur ton visage. Ce que je vois, c'est un certain désarrois.

Tu jettes ton sac à terre tout en continuant de me regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme quand tu es descendu tout à l'heure de la Grande Salle.

Tu t'approches encore un peu et mon coeur bat vite. Tu me scruttes et là, ta voix résonne.

Tu me demandes ce que j'ai. Tu me demandes pourquoi je te regarde tout le temps. Tu me dis que tu as remarqué mon petit manège depuis quelques temps. Que tu t'ais demandé souvent pourquoi. Tu me dis que tu me détestes, que je te dégoûte.

Et moi, je t'écoute.

Et moi, je ne dis rien.

Et moi, je pleure...

Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, tu continues à débiter des bouts de phrases que j'entends à peine.

J'ai mal.

C'est facile de le penser.

Ca serait facile de l'écrire.

Mais c'est tellement plus difficile de te le dire.

J'ai mal.

J'ai mal à en crier, j'ai mal à en pleurer, j'ai mal à en crever.

Et toi, tu es là. Tu parles, tu parles, tu parles et tu ne me regardes pas.

Pourtant, il faut que tu me regardes, il faut que cesse la douleur.

_Un zeste de courage..._

Je suis capable de le faire.

De repousser au loin ta voix qui me dit que tu me détestes, de m'approcher encore plus de toi sans que tu t'en apperçoives, de toucher pour la première fois ton visage, et de m'approcher... M'approcher...

Tu te figes et tu as l'air perdu la première fois que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Mon coeur bat vite et le mal s'en va.

Je me recule de quelques milimètres, et repose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

C'est doux... C'est inexplicable.

Je t'embrasse, mais toi, tu ne m'embrasses pas.

Alors je colle mon corps au tien pour te faire réagir.

Et là tu ouvres la bouche... Et là, ta langue danse avec la mienne... Et là, tu m'embrasses.

C'est toujours aussi doux. C'est toujours aussi inexplicable.

Et puis le vide. Le froid.

Le rêve qui s'effondre.

Tes pas qui s'enfuient.

Ma peine qui revient. Et un sourire qui naît...

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Les jours ont passé, et tu fais tout pour m'éviter.

Moi, je me repasse sans cesse notre baiser volé.

Des fois, je me dis que ce n'était qu'un rêve et puis je te regarde et toi aussi maintenant, tu es souvent dans les nuages.

Mes amis savent que je suis amoureux. Ils se demandent juste de qui il peut bien s'agir.

Ils ont eu des tas de conversations folles à ce sujet.

Ils n'ont pas encore deviné ; ils savent juste que c'est un Serpentard.

On me regarde souvent pour voir dans quelle direction vont mes yeux. Des fois je m'amuse à regarder à l'opposé.

Tous les jours, je me répète qu'il faut que je te parle.

De notre baiser, de ce « nous « esquissé et surtout des trois précieux petits mots...

Ces mots que j'ai tant de fois pensés et qu'il est si facile maintenant de prononcer.

Des fois le soir, je les chuchote. Et là encore, j'espère que tu les entends.

Tu te lèves. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, tu me lances un coup d'oeil appuyé.

Je prétexte avoir quelque chose à faire et me lève à mon tour précipitemment. Tu es déjà dehors.

Je t'apperçois ; tu vas dans les jardins.

Je te suis. Mon coeur bat vite.

Tu t'arrêtes sur les berges du Lac. Je te rejoins. Tu commences à faire les cent pas et tu me demandes de ne pas t'interrompre, que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Tu marmonnes que ton père va te tuer, mais que tu as tout fait contre ce qui t'arrivait. Que c'était plus fort que toi, que tu y pensais tout le temps. Que ça t'empêchait de dormir...

Puis, tu me regardes dans les yeux. Tu me demandes si j'ai été honnête avec toi. Que tu ne permettrais pas que je me moque de toi de cette façon.

Et là, je les prononce... Les trois précieux petits mots.

Tu me regardes confus. Tu me souris. Tu te rapproches...

Je te touche, te caresse...

Tu m'embrasses...

Et dans ma tête, je remercie les filles... Avec leur zeste de courage.

**FIN**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

**Voili, voilou... Bon, j'espère que ça veut dire quelque chose lol Et que surtout, ça vous a plu. Pour ma part, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! **

**Allez mél : un zeste de courage... :p**


End file.
